


Bloody Love

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: The World Of Darkness [3]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Hellsing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Eventual Sex, F/F, Forced Relationship, Horror, Plot, Psychological Horror, Retelling, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: A Police Girl From England...A Mysterious Blond from Parts Unknown...Two souls forever trapped in evil...Will they form a friendship that lasts forever...Or...Is there something much darker underneath everything?





	Bloody Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my Hellsing/Catherine crossover, Bloody Love! This fic was inspired by "The Grand Dragon of Light" fic "How This One Lost Her Heart" so Please give them tons of love~
> 
> As you may notice, compared to my usual work, this is a rather short introduction...This is because this is the third part of my series 'World of Shadows"...The first part being "The Phantom Thief Of Tokyo" and the second being "The Detective King"...Neither are finished yet, and are not required to read before this...But those two will be taking priority for the time being...The main reason I'm posting this right now, is because I wanted to have a small introduction that takes place right before Seras becomes a vampire, so I can have some suggestions on what I can add to this story.
> 
> I will state this story will be quite dark, and will feature a Yuri relationship between Seras and Catherine...Though said relationship will also be quite dark as well!
> 
> Most chapters will be around 5,000-10,000 words long, this introduction is just the exception as I wanted to introduce the story and gauge how you all like it~
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter should be out around Valentines Day! I hope you all enjoyed the setup for this story!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

#### Cover Art By Damian Lis

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144410926@N04/46489570722/in/dateposted-public/)

**August 13th, 1999-London-LMPD HQ**

"Squad thirteen, unit's one through eight...The mission is set in a remote village called 'Cheddar Village' where multiple homicides have been reported...The main suspect is a priest who goes by the name of 'Father Charles'...Other suspicious activity has been reported in the area, so all personnel are authorized to use their full arsenal if needed…"

The man giving us the details of the mission was the chief of police, James Clark, a man who I didn't interact with much but I knew he had been with the force for over twenty years now and who had the respect of every officer on the force, mine included…

He had an air of respect around him that not many others had, he carried himself like a true leader and through the small talks I had with him, I felt like that I could fully put my trust into him and allow him to lead us into battle like we were an army of old fighting against an enemy kingdom…

In a way, this upcoming mission was almost exactly like that...A few days ago, the department learned from an anonymous source that the small village of Cheddar had multiple unreported homicides, and that the priest of the village had said that reporting the murders would be going against God's wishes. A truly vulgar and blasphemous statement that I had ever seen reported…

After some initial scouting of our own, the department had learned that the village hadn't been in contact with anyone outside of its own walls for close to a month now and that the priest had essentially become the de facto leader of the village...From what the scouts could ascertain, the mayor and his family were nowhere to be found, adding an air of believability to the murderous reports we had received.

"One other thing...We have received word that her majesty has authorized for the Royal Order of Protestant Knights to assist in this operation...While I doubt we will need the assistance of this country's militia, it's at least reassuring that we have backup if needed."

The Royal Order of Protestant Knights is apparently one of the most important units of the country's national militia, often assisting in acts of terrorism and war...Although from what I've researched and have heard, they are very secret, often hiding in plain sight so not to alert her nations enemies...After all, if the people of this great land don't know who's apart of the Royal Order, then how are the people of other lands supposed to know?

"We will deploy tomorrow evening, I expect everyone who is apart of this operation to be fully ready and on stand by...For now, you all are dismissed." As soon as the chief finished, everyone in the room rose from their chairs and began packing up our notebooks and notes...A certain tense atmosphere could be felt...While many of us had dealt with homicides in the past, this particular mission felt very...Off...The air around it was one of pure evil...As if the villainous acts were somehow levied against us…

I felt my body tense up as I tried to let out a breath to relax, but before I could do so, I felt a hand on my shoulder as a voice spoke up from behind me. "It's not like you to be worried Seras."

"Huh?...Oh..Clint…" Clint Howell was one of my comrades and apart of my unit...I guess I should introduce myself as well...My name is Seras Victoria...The newest and youngest member of Squad thirteen, unit four...I'm only nineteen years old and just recently graduated from the academy.

Clint Howell is the second longest member of unit four...Having been apart of the force for over fifteen years now...He recently became a father and after tomorrow's mission, he's set to take a long vacation with his wife.

Jeffrey Davis is the oldest and longest tenured member of unit four...Having served over forty years on the force and he's set to retire in just a couple of weeks, so we've been preparing a party to celebrate his departure.

Finally there's Charles Wilks, who was the youngest and shortest tenured member before I arrived...He originally served over on squad seven which deals with public disputes, however after just six months, he transferred over to Squad thirteen and has been here ever since.

Though I've only been apart of the team for about half a year, I can honestly say that all of them have become family to me and I would gladly put my life on the line for any one of them...And I have full confidence in that they would do the same for me.

Clint gave a smirk as he patted my shoulder "I know the mission is different than what he usually deal with, but I've had my share of murderous priests...Or rather, atheists acting as priests to gain people's trust and the such so they can enact their own personal agenda against their wishes."

"R-Right...It's not so much that it's a priest or even the fact that it's a abandoned village...It's more so the fact that I have a really bad feeling about this mission...And honestly I'm not sure why…" I gave a sigh as Clint and I began walking out of the conference room as the other unit members either discussed notes with each other or began making early preparations.

"I know what you mean...I had a chill down run down my back when he mentioned Cheddar Village...They say that place is haunted you know?"

"H-Haunted…?"

"Well...That's what my grandma used to say anyway...I used to visit that village all the time with her when I was younger...However, she never enjoyed going there and always wanted to leave as soon as possible...When I asked her why she seemed to afraid of that place, she said it was because of the demons that lived there."

"What did she mean by that…?" Another chill ran up my spine as I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself to sheath myself from the cold it brought.

"...Apparently, around a few hundred years ago...That village was home to a satanic cult, and every night they would sacrifice one of their members to Hell so they could summon a demon from it's depths...At first, they could control that many demons just fine...However, they soon bit off more than they could chew when they summoned the Gold Demon…"

"Gold...Demon…?"

"The Gold Demon was a succubus who looked more beautiful than any fair maiden...Using it's charm, it turned members of the cult against each other, and they began infighting with each other...Once the cult had grown weak from its members slaughtering each other, the Gold Demon had all the other demons rally around it, and they destroyed the other members of the Cult before taking the town over themselves...Over the next one hundred years, they would slowly take over more and more land, often kidnapping innocents to feast on...Until they were finally defeated when one of the demons turned on all the others and sent them back down to Hell...However that demon lives to this day, and has implanted a curse on that village so no one will try to recreate the ritual to summon all of the other demons…"

Once Clint had finished, my body shivered as another chill ran up it...That story felt like something out of a greek or roman mythology book...Yet for some reason, it sounded so real that it was almost uncanny and alarming…

"Cut it out Clint, you're going to scare her half to death…" I looked at the newcomer who had joined us and noticed that it was Charles, a disapproving look plastered on his face "If you want to tell ghost stories, do it about a place that we're not about to infiltrate…"

"Haha, sorry sorry...But she got so into it, I couldn't help but tell her." Once I heard what he said, I looked up and Clint and gave a glare towards him along with a unpleasant expression "Hey now...No need to get a puffy face with me."

...Said Unpleasant expression was more comical than I had hoped…"Anyway...Clint, you and Seras will be support tomorrow...me and Jeffery will be primary…"

"Roger that, fine by me."

"Alright with you Seras?"

"Y-Yes! That's fine…" Despite this being my fifth mission, I was still being relegated to support...In other words, I would hang a few feet back and prepare escape routes and provide cover...I wouldn't be allowed to approach suspects or make any decisions…

Noticing my somewhat downtrodden look, I felt Clint place his hand back on my shoulder "Hey no worries, you're still new so that's why you keep getting put onto support...This will most likely be Jeffery's last mission before he retires...So after tomorrow night, you can finally experience the real action!"

I looked up at him as he gave me a smile and after giving one last sigh, I returned the smile as I gave a hard nod of approval.

"Although...Maybe not if something like a Gold Demon really exists!" All that confidence vanished as my face went pale again.

* * *

**August 13th, 1999-California(USA)-Bar**

The piano played in the background as I sat at the counter, the mostly empyt bar not even coming close to having a tasty snack as I patiently waited for my drink, the bartender preparing it in perhaps the slowest fashion I had ever witness from a bartender.

However I didn't say anything, doing so would cause unwanted attention but some of the others, and afterall, I didn't want to upset the man on perhaps his first day on the job now would I?

After a few moments, he laid the drink in front of me, as I gave a smile towards him as I began to drink, the drink not even coming close to clenching my parched throat, but it was necessary for appearances.

I let out a sigh as my eyes went to the TV...Yet nothing interesting was on, nothing to distract me from the basic necessities...My eyes wandered a bit more until they landed on something on the counter...Just a few feet from me was a newspaper...Though I had seen them everywhere, I was drawn to this particular one for whatever reason.

I reached over and grabbed it, as I felt the rough texture on my skin as I brought it over, which got a response from the bartender "Thats from a few months ago...Some guy from England brought it in and left it there...Been meaning to throw it away, but the customers have been using it as a poker sheet so I've just left it alone."

I looked at him and gave another fake smile as I nodded and began reading over it...It wasn't anything particularly interesting...It was just about the news that had been going on at the time over in the country of England.

Yet for some reason I had a feeling to keep reading...I couldn't explain it, so I kept reading through it...Trying to see why this feeling had overtaken me…

I kept flipping through the pages, trying to see what was nagging at me so bad, until I saw it...That photo…

On the very last page was a photo of the new officers of the London Police Force at the time...And on the right was a woman...She looked like any other...But yet...I wanted her...No...I needed her…

Just through this month old photo, I could feel so much power radiating from her...Power that could rival even my own...I wanted that power...I needed that power…

I licked my lips as my eyes scanned over the black and white photo with incredible lust as I felt my body start to get excited...I had feasted on many people, yet I had never felt this sort of affection towards someone...I was like a lion, and they were like a giant juicy sack of meat being waved in front of me…

I didn't even notice my lips start to drool until I heard the sounds of saliva hitting the paper, making me wipe my lips with a napkin as I lowered the paper and ripped the picture out from the paper and quickly stuffed it in my bosom before folding the paper back up and placing it on the counter...The bartender said this was from England...I guess I know where my next stop is.

I hopped down from the stroll and began walking out, more drool rolling down my mouth as the thoughts of that woman I had saw in the picture kept persisting in my mind. As I walked, I heard the bartender from behind me. "Mam...Who's tab should I add this to?"

I stopped and turned as I gave an innocent smile "Just add it to my tab...My name's Catherine."


End file.
